Destruction Fes
Summary Destruction Fes (デストラクションフェス Desutorakushonfesu), also known by the codename Plasma 177 (プラズマ177 Purazuma 177), was a Second Generation Object made by the Information Alliance for use of Azureyfear Winchell and her faction. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B with main cannon, Unknown with acoustic weapons Name: Destruction Fes, Plasma 177 Origin: Heavy Object Age: Unknown Classification: Full Remote Control Weapon, 2nd Generation Amphibious Object Powers and Abilities: Flight (Hovers using an air cushion), large caliber low-stability plasma cannon as a main weapon, five large-scale acoustic weapons for delaying tactics, Advanced Sensors, Orchestra System for remote control, electromagnetic induction type fluid auxiliary boosters, resistance to heat, radiation, hacking and EMPs Attack Potency: City level with main cannon (Comparable to other Objects), Unknown with acoustic weapons (Powerful enough to wipe out an entire military fleet in one go, but not strong enough to damage an Object directly) Speed: Subsonic top speed (570 km/h), likely Hypersonic+ reactions (Comparable to other Objects) Durability: City level (Comparable to other Objects) Stamina: Unknown, once fuel is put in the JPlevelMHD reactor it doesn't have to be swapped for 5 years, so the practical limit is on things like ammunition and the like Range: Around 10 km with main weapon, at least several kilometers with acoustic weapons Weaknesses: Its main cannon can no longer achieve city level attack potency after several kilometers, lacks point-defense weapons. As a remote-controlled object, it will stop moving if it's heavily jammed Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Orchestra System: The Destruction Fes is a Second Generation Object, though it is little different from a First Generation Object built with modern technology. The most important part of the Destruction Fes is that it's a completely remote controlled Object that doesn't need an Elite pilot, allowing the Object to ignore the limits of human pilots and move in ways that would be impossible for normal Objects, becoming an ultra-mobile combat Object that simply evades the enemy's attacks, rushes into a blind spot, and safely strikes a fatal blow. The Destruction Fes is controlled through the Orchestra System, a global remote control system using fifty to one hundred stealth submarines, countless satellites and around ten thousand people to pilot it. The Orchestra System uses multiple systems like lasers to cover for situations when communications are down or jammed * Large Acoustic Weapons: The most notorious weapons of the Destruction Fes are the five large acoustic weapons it has on its back. The acoustic weapons produce a great noise at a regulated frequency. This noise causes micro-vibrations in the target and destroys them a lot like a harmonic scalpel. The weaker welded points of the metal are burned through on the molecular level, allowing it to sink the entire 37th's fleet in one go at close range, and the only reason the soldiers weren't turned into mincemeat was because they were far enough and in cover. However, the acoustic weapons are not powerful enough to damage an Object directly. Instead, they are used to create a wall of pressure to hold it in place and slow it down so that the Destruction Fes can outmaneuver it even more by increasing the gap in speed. Since Objects move at average speeds of five hundred kph, and the Destruction Fes is also moving at high speeds, the speakers have to take into account how sound works and emit a wavelength that takes into account the distortion due to the Doppler effect. In order to do so, it uses electromagnetic waves in the form of microwaves to accurately read the relative location and speed of its target. * Electromagnetic Induction Type Boosters: Additionally, the Destruction Fes' legs are covered in boosters. The boosters provide explosive overwhelming speed and reversals of direction through a pure white torrent that looks more like a liquid than a jet or plasma. The boosters fire a mixture of seawater and iron sand like a railgun or coilgun to gain thrust. However, since it doesn't have a filter to obtain more iron sand, it needs to retrieve the limited iron sand stock it uses to keep using the boosters. Category:Weapons Category:Heavy Object Category:Vehicles Category:Machines Category:Tier 7